


Apples

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Food, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: They feed one another apples.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr with a prompt requesting a fic based off [this post.](http://polyportamis.tumblr.com/post/150503433754/cmorgana-porthos-and-aramis-in-bed-naked)

The knife cuts carefully, but precise – one wedge and then another, apple pressed between thumb and knife. The juice runs down his fingers and, bathed in the sun, stretched out across the bed and humming out in sweet contemplation, Porthos only watches the movement of Aramis’ fingers.

Aramis, fingers nimble and precise, always so careful with all small matters such as this, breaks the apple down to its core and then turns, drapes himself over Porthos’ chest, and feeds him the apple piece by piece. Four evenly sliced pieces, gone and swallowed, Porthos’ mouth closing around Aramis’ fingertips, licking away the stray juice. Aramis, breathing out shakily, and then bowing his head down to kiss him – to taste that bite of sweetness, the bite of teeth against his bottom lip. 

Porthos, dragging him in close, pulling Aramis down so he sinks down against him. They swap kisses slowly, carefully. And when they part, the breath gentle between them, Aramis smiles. Porthos smiles back, fetches the next apple, and slices it for Aramis. When he feeds it to him, each piece is followed by the brush of his mouth to his. Sweetness, gentleness. Bliss.


End file.
